Lost Love, New Love: Chapter 3
by PequeConcentido
Summary: Misty is depressed because of Brock's death. Can Ash help her?


Title: Lost Love, New Love  
Written by: Anita  
E-mail:   
sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
All disclaimers apply. Ash is 22 and Misty is 23.   
Michelle, my character is 22.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash walked in with Misty's suitcase into his house with Misty behind him.  
Ash closed the door and was about to grab Misty's suitcase again when he  
saw her wanting to fall towards the floor. He immediately let go of the  
suitcase and grabbed her before she fell. "Are you alright Misty?" he asked  
as he carried her in his arms. "I'm...just tired...that's all." she said  
weakly. "I'll take you to my room." he said as he carried her towards the  
master bedroom.  
  
Ash laid her gently on top of the bed. He then brought in her suitcase.  
"Ash, you don't have to do this. I'll be alright." Misty said tiredly.  
"Misty, Brock told me to take care of you. And that's what I'm going to  
do." Ash then sat on the bed and touched her forehead. "Misty you have a  
fever." Ash said as he then touched her hands which were cold. "And your  
hands are cold too! I'll go get you some medicine for that fever." Ash said  
as left the room and went towards the bathroom and opened the medicine  
cabinet. Only to find that there wasn't any fever medicine. He went back to  
his room to find Misty sound asleep. He slowly leaned down and kissed her  
forehead lightly. 'I guess I'll have to go out and buy some' he thought as  
he left the room.  
  
Someone slowly opened Ash's front door and went inside....  
  
When Ash returned he opened the front door with his keys and went inside.  
He made his way through the hall and was about to go upstairs when he heard  
something fell towards the floor. He quickly turned around and headed  
towards the direction the sound had come from. He found himself heading  
towards the direction of the kitchen he then saw someone bent down cleaning  
something red. He came closer to the entrance to find it was a woman.  
"Alright who are you?! And what have you done with Misty?!" Ash almost  
yelled. The woman turned around and Ash saw it was "Michelle?! What are you  
doing here?!" Michelle blushed a little and said "I came to make you  
dinner. I thought I'd surprise you." she said quietly. "Yeah right! Then  
how do you explain that?!" Ash almost yelled again as he pointed to the red  
stain on the tile floor. "Oh that. It's just ketchup. I thought I'd also  
prepare some ketchup for Pikachu." she explained. Ash lowered his head  
"Pikachu.....he....he was...." Ash was interrupted as Michelle hugged him  
and said "It's alright Ash. You don't have to tell me" Ash gently let go of  
her. Michelle looked at his eyes. They both leaned foward. Both Ash and  
Michelle felt their breaths in each others cheeks. Their lips met in a  
sweet but short french kiss. Ash broke the kiss and said "Michelle, I had  
no idea you felt this way towards me." Michelle giggled and said "Well now  
you know." she said as she kissed him again.  
The next month Ash shook Misty gently trying to wake her up. "Misty, come  
on, we have a big day ahead of us." he said quietly. Misty woke up and  
rubbed her eyes. "Ash, what-" Ash gave her an envelope and said "Open it  
Misty" Misty looked at him with a questionable look and opened the  
envelope. Misty's eyes widen " Two plane tickets to Seashell Island?!" Ash  
smiled and said "Yes Misty, just the two of us." he then hugged her. 'Just  
the two of us?! What are you planning Ash Ketchum?' she thought. "Ash just  
what do you want from me?! My money, do you want to kill me?!" Misty almost  
yelled. "Misty." he said in the same tone as Misty. "I just want to spend  
time with you like we used to do when we were kids. We hardly saw each  
other after you married Brock." he then paused and said in his normal tone  
"Is it so hard to spend time with my best friend like the old times?" There  
was silence when Ash finished. Misty threw herself into Ash's arms with  
tears flowing freely from her eyes. Ash hugged her. When he let go of her,  
he dried her tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "How could I-" Ash  
placed his index finger in Misty's lips. "It's alright." he said quietly  
"Now go and get dressed. We need to go to the mall and buy clothes for the  
vacation." Misty nodded and Ash left Misty so she could get dressed.  
  
"Wait here while I go into this store ok?" "Sure thing Misty." Ash said as  
he waited outside the store she had walked into. They had been walking  
through the local mall, which was small, but had very nice stores to go  
shopping. It had been a while since Misty had entered The Shellder Store,  
so he decided to sit down on one of the benches that were near the the  
store. 'This is going to be like old times. I can't wait until we get to  
Seashell Island!' Ash thought as he smiled "Hey Ash!" Ash looked towards  
his right to find Michelle walking towards him. "Hey Michelle!" he said as  
he kissed her "What brings you here? You're not the shopping kind of guy."  
Michelle said. "Oh, I'm just here with Misty shopping for some clothes and  
stuff that we may need." he explained. "Need for what?" "I'm taking Misty  
to Seashell Island for a week, just for fun." he said. "Oh. And when are  
you leaving?" she asked him. "In a couple of days." Suddenly, Michelle's  
beeper went on. "Well, I must go now. I hope you and Misty have fun in  
Seashell Island." Michelle said as she turned to walk away. "Michelle!"  
Michelle turned around. "I love you." Michelle smiled and said "I love you  
too, Ash. Could you do me a favor and drop by the day before you leave. It  
will be so lonely whitout you that whole week." she said sadly. "Of course  
Michelle." A few minutes later Misty walked out of the store. "I'm sorry if  
I tooked too long Ash." "That's alright Mist." Ash said. 'Uh-oh, I called  
her Mist instead of Misty.' he thought. "What did you call me?" "I-uh-"  
"Did you call me Mist?" she asked. Ash sighed there was no turning back  
now. "Yes, Misty, I did. I'm so-" "I think it's sweet of you." she said as  
she kissed his cheek. "It's been like an eternety for me to be called by a  
pet name." Ash blushed a little and said "Well, to tell you the truth  
Misty, I always wanted to call you that since we became friends." "You  
have? Why didn't you ask me back then, I wouldn't have done anything to  
you." she said. "I never said anything because I thought you might had  
tried to hit me with your old mallet." Ash said placing his right hand on  
top of his head. "Oh yeah, I could've done that too." she said as they  
both started to laugh. Unknown to the both of them Michelle watched them as  
they left.  
  
Misty walked down the church aisle wearing a beautiful white dress that  
went towards te ground with thin straps. She was wearing high heels and had  
her hair down which now went to her waist. The whole dress showed how her  
body had developed. She was no longer a 'so called scrawny girl' like they  
usued to call her. She was now a beautiful woman. When she reached the  
altar she took Brock's hand. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to unite in holy matrimony  
Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower." said the priest. "Do you Brock Slate  
take Misty Waterflower, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to  
hold until death do you part?"   
"I do"  
"And do you Misty Waterflower take Brock Slate, to be your lawfully wedded  
husband?" the priest asked once more.  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest  
said. When Brock turned around Misty saw that it wasn't Brock, it was Ash.  
  
Misty woke up with sweat all over her face. The dream had seen so real.  
Brock looked so real to her. 'Oh Brock! Why did you leave me?!' Misty  
thought as she burried her face in the pillow and sobbed. "I miss you so..."   
  
Ash heard muffled sobs coming from his bedroom. He knew it was Misty. He  
immediately ran towards his room and opened the door and saw Misty's head  
buried in one of the pillows. Ash sat on the bed and placed his hand on her  
arm. She lifted her body towards her left and saw Ash there with a concern  
in his face. She threw herself in his arms. "What's wrong Mist. Why are you  
crying?" Ash asked as he caressed her hair. "Oh Ash! I just had the  
weirdest dream!" she said as she tried to control her sobs. "Tell me  
Misty." Ash said quietly. "I was about to marry Brock. Everything was going  
great until....until Brock turned around. Except that it wasn't Brock it  
was... you." she said as she stopped crying. "Oh." was all Ash could say.  
'I remember when I was just a kid. I used to dream of being Misty's  
boyfriend, to get to kiss her everyday until I was breathless and then  
start to kiss her again. I wanted to tell her how I felt back then. But I  
knew she would laugh, slap me, tease me or insult me or even yell at me  
making me feel bad.' he thought sadly as he held back his tears. Misty  
buried her face in Ash's chest. 'I feel so secure with Ash. I feel so  
protected in his arms. I wonder how things would've been if Ash and I  
would've been a couple. I always dreamt of being held in his arms, kissed  
and be with him when I needed someone to talk to about my darkest secrest  
and fears. But all he cared about back then was being a Pokémon Master. As  
time went by I knew my love for him was impossible.' she thought sadly.  
Ash let go of the embrace. "Are you hungry Misty?" he asked still trying to  
hold back his tears. " Yes, I am a little hungry." she replied. She  
couldn't see Ash's face since the whole room was dark. The window was  
closed and the lights were turned off. Misty placed her hand on top of his  
but Ash removed his hand quickly and said "I'll go get us some pizza." he  
said as he stood up and left the room. Ash left his house with his head  
hanging low as his tears hit the pavement.  
  
Ash woke up to find himself back in the age of 14 in a sleeping bag in the  
middle of a forest with Misty, Brock and even Pikachu. Even more surprising  
was that everything seemed to be normal. Brock was 19 and Misty 16 and  
Pikachu seemed to be in perfect shape. Ash got up from his sleeping bag and  
went to get changed. When he returned he found Misty feeding Togepi while  
Brock was preparing breakfast. Ash sat next to Misty. 'This is your chance,  
tell her how you feel.' he thought to himself. "Misty can we talk in  
private?" he asked. "Sure Ash. Pikachu can you take care of Togepi?" she  
asked the electric little mouse. "Pi" it said nodding it's head. Ash and  
Misty walked away from the campsite. "Misty." he said as he stopped walking  
and looked at her seriously. "I have to tell you something." he said.  
Misty blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanna  
tell you that I-I-I love you!" he said. Misty looked at Ash. There was  
silence between the two. Ash bowed his head. 'She rejected me. She  
doesn't...' Ash stopped thinking in mid sentence when all of a sudden Misty  
started laughing her heart out. "Y-You...are...in..." she couldn't continue  
her sentence she founded the whole aspect so funny. She then grabbed Ash's  
hand and rushed back to the campsite. Brock, Pikachu and Togepi turned  
around at the sound of laughter. "B-Brock... do...do you know what Ash just  
said to me?!" said Misty between laughter again. Brock, Pikachu and Togepi  
looked at each other. "He..he said... he said he's in love...with me!" said  
Misty as she laughed non-stop. Brock, Pikachu and Togepi looked at each  
other and started laughing non-stop like Misty was doing. They then started  
pointing at Ash whom was surrounded in the middle of the circle that his  
friends were making all around him. Ash covered his ears and fell to his  
knees. "Stop it! Stop it it's not funny!" he kept taunting.  
  
Misty walked down the stairs and saw Ash tossing and turning on the couch.  
She immediately ran down the stairs towards the couch and shook Ash. "Stop  
it! Please stop it!" he murmured in his sleep. Sweta ran down his forehead  
and tears ran down his cheeks. Misty kept shaking him until he finally  
reacted. "Ash are you alright?!" she asked frantically as he heart raced  
faster every second. Ash woke up panting. When he clamed down he noticed  
someone holding his right arm. He turned around and saw Misty staring at  
him concerned. "Ash it's ok." she said caressing his cheek with the  
backside of her fingers. Their eyes me. He quickly grabbed her hand and  
took it away from his face. Misty hanged her head and said quietly "I was  
just trying to help". She then got up and went to the kitchen to get  
herself a glass of water. Ash got up and went towards her. Misty served  
herself the water. She then grabbed the container and put it back in the  
refrigerator. Ash then grabbed her arm and turned her her around so she  
could face him. He then hugged her tightly. "Misty I'm sorry for the way I  
treated you." he said to her. Misty's heart pumped as she rested he head  
against his chest. And said "It's ok. I forgive you. But, Ash, please tell  
me why were you rteating me so cold after I told you my dream?" Ash let her  
go and hesitated to answer. "It;s because of the dream isn't it? Why Ash?  
It was only a dream." Ash sighed and said "Misty, I also had a weird dream.  
I dreamt we were kids again and everything seemed so perfect. I then  
decided to tell you how..." he hesitated he just couldn't tell her. "Go on  
Ash. It's not like I'm going to laugh or anything." she said. He sighed  
again and said "I-I felt about you. I did and you laughed at me." he said.  
"Oh Ash, I would never laugh at you." He looked at her seriously and said  
"Oh. Then what about when we used to argue?!" she then looked at his eyes  
which were filled with mischief instead of seriousness. "Well, if woudn't  
have been born dense, I wouldn't have laughed at you. Thank god you're more  
mature." she said throwing a spat. Ash taken a back said "Me?! If you  
weren't so scrawny you would've had caught my eye at first sight!" he shot  
back. Both now had their hands clenched in fists and looking angry at each  
other. "What?! How dare you!" she shot back at him. "Well what do you want  
me to say?! You're still a scrawny brat!" he shot at her. He then looked at  
her figure which was encaserd in a white silk nightdress. He blushed. Misty  
then started laughing. He then looked at her and fumed. "What's so funny?!"  
"Oh I'm sorry Ash but, us arguing reminds me when we were kids." She then  
looked down and said "It's too bad Brock dead I-" "Is Brock all you think  
about?1 I'm sick and tired of hearing his name dammit!" he yelled at her.  
She looked at his eyes and saw pure anger. She had never seen him like  
that. "Ash I'm sorry I-" Misty's head tilted to the left. Misty touched her  
right cheek. It hurt her. It hurt her a lot. Misty then started to pound  
his chest with her fists as tears welled up and poured down he cheeks. Ash  
grabbed Misty's arms and threw her to the carpet floor. Misty got up and  
ran up the stairs. She ran to Ash's room, got dressed and packed her  
things. When she finished Ash sat in the couch. Misty didn't say anything  
to him she just walked past him. When she got to the door she was about to  
grab the knob when Ash said " If you step out of that door, you're never  
welcomed in this house again.". Misty sighed and turned around and saw the  
cold expression in his face. They looked at each other for a few short  
seconds until he went to her. He opened the door and grabbed her left arm  
and shoved her out the door. After she was out he closed the door with a  
slam. Misty dropped to her knees and clenched her hands into fists and  
pounded the ground as she sobbed.  
  
The next day Gary rang the doorbell of Ash's house. Ash answered the door  
surprised to see Gary there. "Gary what are you doing here?" Gary smiled  
and said "I came to see how you two were doing?" Ash got a questioning  
look and then frowned. "If you're wondring how I'm doing I'm fine. But if  
you're also wondering how Misty's doing, then go visit her at Brock and her  
house." Gary then got serious and asked "What are you talking about? Wasn't  
Misty going to stay with you until she recovered from the loss of Brock?".  
Ash let Gary in and closed the door and sat on the couch to talk. "Brock,  
Brock, Brock! That's all she talks about! It makes me sick! She's always,  
"Brock and I this" or "Brock and I that" or she would start mourning over  
the loss of him." Gary looked at him and said "I know a certain someone who  
always mourned about the loss of his Pikachu." Ash's frown disappeared and  
was replaced by one of sadness. "Why I remember that it took you almost a  
year to get over his death." Gary paused and then continued "Remember how  
Pikachu was killed Ash? Remember how you saw him scream in agony and pain?"  
Ash clenched a fist and tried to hold his tears back. All the memories of  
that incident were starting to replay in his mind.  
  
Pikachu had gone off to visit Misty since Brock was out of town in a  
Breeder Convention. Brock had told Misty that she couldn't come because  
the invitation didn't say that he could bring anybody. So he had to go  
alone. Ash couldn't visit Misty because he had to go to the supermarket and  
buy food for him and Pikachu. Ash had come home early and was going to walk  
inside the door until he saw a yellow creature across the street. "Hey  
Pikachu! I bought some ketchup for you!" he called from the other side of  
the street. Pikachu's ears perked up and he saw Ash at the other side. He  
immediately ran through the street to ge to where Ash was. While running on  
all fours he heard a car honk. Pikachu stopped and looked at the direction  
of the honking sound. Pikachu's eyes widened as he froze in the middle of  
the street. Ash's eyes widened "PIKACHU!!!!" he screamed at the top of his  
lungs. Ash too, stayed frozen. He heard Pikachu scream in agony and in pain  
as he saw the car hit the poor little creature. The owner of the car kept  
driving. Ash didn't care about that. He cared if his long life companion  
was alive. He took Pikachu in his arms and held him. There wasn't any blood  
trail or anything red. Pikachu opened his eyes weakely and said "Pikapi"  
and smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
Ash's tears fell down freely. "Pikachu." he whispered. Gary looked at him  
and said " Now you know how she feels. It will be a while until she can  
fully recuperate. Although I will warn you, when she does, she could  
probably be a completly different person." Ash then remembered when he was  
standing next to Misty when Brock was about to pass away. He remembered how  
Misty cried when he left her forever. How she cried in his chest. Ash then  
looked at Gary and said "You're right Gary. I'm going to her house right  
now and apologize." Gary smiled. Both of them stood up, shook hands and  
walked out the door.  
  
When Ash reached Misty's house he ran the doorbell and waited. Finally a  
few seconds later a butler opened the door. "May I help you sir?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm looking for Misty. Is she home?" Ash asked. "Yes, she is. Come on  
inside." Ash walked in the house which looked like a mansion. But it was  
really just a normal house, but it was only bigger. "I'll go get her. By  
the way, what is your name?" the butler asked. "Just tell her there's a  
friend that would like to speak to her." Ash replied. The butler nodded.  
  
" Excuse me, Mrs. Slate. There's someone downstars that would like to see  
you." the butler said. Misty laid on her left side on the bed as she  
caressed a picture of Brock and her on their honeymoon. "Who?" she asked.  
"I don't know. He didn't mention his name." Misty, having her back towards  
him sat up and looked at him. "What does he want?" she asked. "He said he  
would like to speak to you." Misty got up and walked through the hall that  
led to the stairs.  
  
Ash heard footsteps and saw Misty coming down the stairs. Misty went to him  
and asked "What are you doing here?" "Misty I came to apologize about my  
behavior with you last night. I'm sorry for shoving you out and especially  
yelling and slapping you." Ash finished as he raised his hand and caressed  
her cheek. Misty closed her eyes and blushed a little. She then took his  
hand and took it off her cheek. "How do I know you're just saying that know  
and in the future you won't do it again?" she asked. "I promise you Mist, I  
will never do anything to hurt you." he said. "Oh really? Then what about  
last night? You yelled at me, You hit me, and then you shove me out of your  
front door!" she said raising her voice. "And let's not forget you threw me  
to the floor." she added. Ash then put his hands on both of her cheeks and  
quickly kissed her. Misty opened her eyes in shock while kissing him. She  
then closed her eyes and kept kissing him. Ash put her arms around her and  
held her tightly. Misty did the same. Ash then started to kiss her neck.  
"Ash..." Misty murmured. She then realised where he was going and broke  
away from him. "Ash, this is wrong. I'm not- I mean- I" Misty was  
speechless, she didn't know what to say to him. "I'm sorry Misty. I don't  
know what came over me. I just had this urgue to kiss you and hold you. I  
promise it will never happen again." he said seriously. He then paused and  
asked "Will you still go with me to Seashell Island?" while holding her  
right hand. "Yes, Ash." she said. Both of them looked at each others eyes  
and started to lean towards each other. Their eyes closed. Both of their  
lips only inches apart. "Excuse me Mrs. Slate, but a package just came for  
you." said the butler interrupting their moment. Misty sighed. "Ok, I'll go  
see what it is." she said to the butler. The butler then left. "Well, I  
guess I better get going." Ash said as he turned to leave. Before he left  
Misty turned his face with the tip of her fingers and kissed his cheek. Ash  
then did the same in return. After Ash left Misty thought 'He loves me. He  
really loves me.'  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  



End file.
